Generally, an autonomous driving control system for enhancing the protection of a driver or a passenger, driving assistance, and a comfortable ride is equipped in vehicles. The autonomous driving control system recognizes a lane by using a camera and automatically controls the steering of a vehicle, based on a result of the recognition.
With regard to the autonomous driving control system, autonomous driving technology where a driving characteristic of a driver is reflected in a path search and a driving operation is disclosed in a prior art reference (for example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0022305).
An autonomous vehicle disclosed in the prior art reference (for example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0022305) includes: an image photographing unit that acquires image information about a road around a vehicle; a receiver that receives path information transmitted from a peripheral vehicle around the vehicle; a memory that stores a past driving pattern of the vehicle; and a controller that determines a driving pattern of the vehicle, based on image information about the road, path information transmitted from the peripheral vehicle, and the past driving pattern of the vehicle. The autonomous vehicle learns a driver's characteristic and controls the autonomous driving of the vehicle.
In the prior art reference (for example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0022305), the autonomous vehicle collects past driving pattern for checking a driving habit (a past driving pattern) of a driver. In this case, when past driving data different actual driving data is abnormally collected due to a sudden situation, the autonomous driving of a vehicle based on the abnormally collected past driving data provides the driver with larger repulsion than general autonomous driving.
Therefore, with regard to the autonomous driving of a vehicle, it is required to develop a system in which an accurate driving habit of a driver is reflected.